Threats to defense electronic systems have increased from compromised or misrepresented components. Compromised components may consist of authentic parts that have been recycled or rejected, then passed off as acceptable components. In some instances, components may be de-soldered and re-used. Alternatively, they may be non-authentic, counterfeit components with characteristics that are inferior to authentic ones. In addition, a grave threat comes from counterfeit components in which a malicious adversary has deliberately included failure modes or hidden functionality such as a back door, a virus or a Trojan.